Dark Aurora
by Moonlight Minx
Summary: Hellsing is gone and Alucard is showing the emotions and feelings he has hidden from his fledgeling ever since she joined Hellsing. what will Seras think? First Fic R&R plz. Thanks


Minx: Well this is my first fic so ifthere are any mistakes let me know and I'll fix them as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own Hellsing

Seras stood, looking around at the battelfeild that had once been Hellsing mansion, her home. Now all that remained of the once large estate was a plot of land surronded by a wall littered with the bodies of the many men and women that had fought to protect it.

**_Flashback_**

_All of them had died in the last stand Hellsing would ever make. Two vampires rivaling Incognito in power had attacked the mansion while Alucard, Seras' master had been away on another mission, leaving Seras to protect his Master, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. Moments after the attack had accured Integra had called for Alucard through their bond but he had not arrived in time to save her._

_Seras had been overwelmed by the ghouls that had once been her squad and had not been able to reach Sir Integra. She had died in Alucards arms while Seras still fought. Just before Integra died Seras heard her Master's voice ask one question._

_"Orders my master?" Alucards voice had been soft yet it still held the dark amusement that could always be heard when he spoke._

_"Search and destroy...my servant.." Integra's voice cracked as she coughed, blood spilling from her lips, yet her ice-blue eyes still held all of the coldness that they had in life. When she died those eyes glazed over and Alucard laughed._

_"Police-girl, move." His voice had cut through her mind as she struggled to defend herself from one of the vampires having already killed all of the ghouls._

_"Yes Master!" As Seras moved away she glanced back at her master to see a look of dark pleasure in his eyes. After that he proceeded to kill both vampires with little difficulty having already faced and defeated Incognito and grown stronger from it._

**_End Flashback_**

Now Seras stood looking at her former home as it caught fire.

"Good-bye Hellsing..." she whispered into the wind.

"Come Police-girl. It is time to leave. The sun will be rising shortly." Came her Master's dark voice as he re-appeared at her side.

"Yes Master. But where will we go now Master?" Seras asked turning away from the buring building the she had called home after becominga vampire.

"You will see Police-girl, you will see.Now come." With those words alucard turned away from the mansion and the remains of the once powerfull Hellsing family that had held him prisoner for so long. "Oh and Police-girl, it is time you learned the true meaning of being a creature of the night. It is time you became a true No Life King, or Queen if you prefer."

Looking up at her Master Seras' gaze hardened, she had seen her home destroyed, her friends killed, and now her Master wanted to get rid of her?

_Oh no he doesn't. He's not getting rid of me that easily. _She thought to herself glaring at her Master's back. _I'm not leaving him without a fight! _With a low growl Seras' hands balled into small fists as her Master's dark laugh cut through her like a silver knife.

_I am not asking you to leave me Seras Victoria. That will be your choice just as joining me in the first place was your choice. I am asking you to take my blood and become a true No Life Queen. _Alucard turned to look at his fledgeling with dark amusement playing in his eyes, but also with an un-characteristic affection. _Become my no Life Queen and rule wih me forever._

_You mean you want me to stay Master?_ Came her childish yet hopeful voice in his mind.

"Yes Seras I want you to stay, but I will not force you to. It must be your choice."

"I...want to stay with you too Master."

Smiling, not with his normal grin, but a true smile Alucard turned fully to face his fledgeling. Tilting his head to the side he raised one arm and held it out to her. Returning his smile Seras stepped forward and into his awaiting arms. Looking up at him for a moment as he moved his hair away from his neck she grinned. Stnding on her tip toes she kissed his neck, where his should and throat met before biting into the soft flesh. Shivering when his blood slid down her throat Seras drank deeply from her former Master before slowly pulling away and licking the wound.

"Thank you Mas...Alucard." She spoke softly leaning against him and laying her head on his chest.

Staring down at her Alucard smiled as he felt her relax completely against him.

"Your welcome Police-girl... Seras Victoria.." He laughed softly when she looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "Sleep now, I will get us to a safe place for the day. Then we will go home." Grinning like a mad-man he wrapped his arms tightly around Seras' waist and opened a portal beneath them and sank into it. appearing in a small neglected house twenty miles south of the Hellsing mansion he slowly lay a now sleeping Seras Victoria into a large black coffin that had been placed there for this very reason.

"Sleep well my queen..." He whispered lowering hmself in next to her and pulling the lid closed just as the sun cleared the horizon, staining the sky a bright red.


End file.
